Sidelined Jeff
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: Jeff breaks his leg doing something incredibly stupid (not what you think believe me) and his friends won't let him live it down.


This is just something I needed to get outta my system. I wrote this back in the summer and just got around to posting it. Let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
The elder Hardy brother didn't bother looking up and flipped the page of the book he was reading.  
  
"Matt, I'm really bored over here."  
  
Chris looked up and smirked before turning back to his game of cards with Adam.  
  
"Can you guys come over here so that maybe I could play too?"  
  
Adam shook his head and both Shane and Jay had to bite their lips to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"Amy? Nora? Do you guys have any magazines that I could borrow until we gotta leave? I'm so desperately bored I'll read anything."  
  
The two divas looked up from the catalog they were browsing through. "Sorry Jeff." Nora piped up. "This is all we have and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to look through a Delia's catalog."  
  
"You wanna bet." Jeff mumbled as he sat back in the chair with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He looked down and scowled when he saw that his shoe had come untied. "Could somebody tie my shoe for me?" His eyes darted around the silent locker room and then he put his fingers to his temples. "You guys are giving me a headache." He complained.  
  
"Then leave." Paul muttered under his breath without glancing up from the television monitor that was broadcasting Confidential.  
  
This little comment caused everybody to start laughing, much to Jeff's dismay.  
  
"Oh believe me, I would if I could." Jeff shot back. He glanced at everybody in the room with his patented 'death glare'. "Since when have you guys all become such assholes?"  
  
"Since you were stupid enough to trip over that dog that was running back to its owner." Jay commented brightly. He grinned and ignored the one finger salute that Jeff was giving him.  
  
"Come on Jeff." Shane added. "You do have to admit that you almost gave that poor thing a heart attack."  
  
"The lady or the dog?" Chris asked jokingly, dealing out another set of cards to Adam, Jay, and Shane.  
  
"Both." Amy piped up, tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
"That thing was maybe three inches off the ground." Jeff argued. "And if memory serves me right, that lady wasn't much better herself."  
  
Adam smirked. "So how long did the doctors say that you'd be out?" He asked, handing two cards back over to Shane. "It's your move."  
  
Jeff tried shifting in his chair but winced at the pain it caused in his leg. "Eight to ten weeks." He answered with a grimace.  
  
"Eww! I just thought of something!" Jay exclaimed suddenly, causing everybody to turn and look at him curiously. "When he gets that thing off, his leg is gonna be all pale and skinny and gross!"  
  
"Is it really?" Jeff asked Matt with a look of panic on his face.  
  
"Sorry to say, but yeah, probably." Matt answered, standing up and giving his brother a supportive pat on the back.  
  
"Oh go sit your ass back down." Jeff grumbled. He looked up at the calendar on the wall despairingly and sighed loudly.  
  
"What's wrong Jeff?" Amy asked sincerely.  
  
"I'm a fucking gimp!" Jeff exclaimed. He jabbed his thump over in Paul's direction. "I'm no better then he was a couple of months ago!"  
  
"Hey, at least I didn't trip over a damn dog." Paul replied simply. "Mine happened in the ring."  
  
Jeff pursed his lips, and didn't say anything as he glanced down grumpily at the bright orange cast that went halfway up his leg.  
  
"If anybody asks, you should probably just tell them that it happened in the ring." Chris supplied. "It sounds a whole lot better than your dog story." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and even Jeff himself nodded.  
  
"So, how does it feel to have a broken leg?" Trish asked, standing in the doorway to the locker room. "The high-flying, daredevil, risk-taking member of Team Extreme sidelined."  
  
"It sucks." Jeff grumbled, ignoring the sarcasm in his friend's voice. "And I'm miserable!" He sat up suddenly. "Anyway, why the hell didn't that lady have her dog on a leash?" 


End file.
